


Suck It and See

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, MONEYSHOT AYYY, bj, dirk gets a faceful of hot load so i guess i get to tag this cumshot dont i, dirty talking, its just been sitting in my notebook for ages so yknow, kudos to arctic monkeys for sexy rock tunes to listen to and also the title ayy, shower sex?? sorta??, this is a shameless smut fic, this is the first time ive written porn and been able to finish it, wow trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk takes a shower. Jake shows up and dongs get touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It and See

**Author's Note:**

> trash trash trash shameless smut enjoy

The clank-clunk-hiss of the shower turning on echoed in my heavy head as I stripped down, almost forgetting to remove my socks before I stepped into the steaming water. After a long day of doing nothing but self-loathing, building robots then launching them off the roof, and watching Breaking Bad on Netflix, all I needed was a chance to unwind. I was too busy attempting to massage my own neck under the water to hear the click of the door opening. In fact, I hadn't even realized I wasn't alone until I felt hands around my waist.

"Hey, babe." came the familiar grumble of Jake as he rested his head on my shoulder. "You seem stressed."

"I'm just tired."

"Like hell, you're just tired. Dirk, I can feel your back muscles, and they're hard as a rock."

I twisted away from him and continued my everyday shower routine. My hands over my head as I lathered, rinsed, and repeated, I realized Jake was watching me with an odd look on his face.

"What? I gotta keep these golden locks shining for you." I said, attempting to keep up my usually humorous attitude.

"Nothing," Jake mumbled with a mischievous smirk. "You just look good with your hands above your head, that's all."

I froze, the soap from my hair running down my back. It sent chills down my spine. Or was that a result of the fucking sexy look in Jake's eyes? Either way, my cock twitched in anticipation. Jake moved across the tiny, warm space to me. In an instant, my back was to the cold shower wall and my mouth was full of Jake's hot tongue. Muffled noises escaped my mouth as his fingertips skidded lightly up and down my sides. His tongue continued to probe my mouth, exploring all of it. Our mouths moved together like waves, crashing into eachother smoothly and repeatedly. My hands went reflexively to his neck, then up to his hair as the kisses got hotter and heavier. Suddenly, Jake reached over and shut the water off.

"Hey, what're you do-" I started, but Jake roughly took me by the wrist and led me to the bedroom. Although both of us were still soaking wet, he slammed me onto the bed and continued right where we left off. My hands rested on his shoulders. Jake's hands moved from my overly-sensitive sides to my stomach, tracing invisible patterns around my naval. I groaned the best I could around his mouth. He continued upward, pausing to flick the pads of his thumbs over my now hard nipples. Jake nibbled my lower lip gently, his hands moving over my shoulders and up my forearms. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists with both hands and pinned them to the bed above me. He pulled his mouth away from mine as I gasped at the sudden confinement. Jake smiled silently and glanced at the nightstand, where he knew there was plenty of things to tie me up with. Before I knew it, my hands were tied to the headboard above me with thick, dark green ribbon. Jake stood back, stark naked and fully erect, to admire his handiwork.

"Damn. I was right." He said, mostly to himself. At this point, my dick hurt from lack of attention. Jake crawled back over me, already setting his master bondage sex plan or whatever into motion. He kissed my lips one last time, swiping his tongue lustfully across my bottom lip for good measure, before trailing kisses down the length of my body. Moving agonizingly slowly, Jake first brushed his lips across my collar bones, making sure to touch every freckle splashed across my skin. I shuddered as he moved first to my left nipple, then my right, licking each until they were moist and hard. His lips landed tiny kisses on each of my ribs before he reached my naval, swiping his tongue across it. Finally, Jake arrived at my throbbing cock. He gently ran his fingers down my length, teasing me. I moaned loudly. The tip of his tongue dragged slowly from the base of my cock to the head, before he finally slipped his warm, wet mouth over it. I was moaning in ecstasy at a regular pace now. My wrists strained against their binds, wanting desperately to tangle themselves in Jake's hair. He slowly rotated his mouth down over me, his tongue wetting the entire length of my cock. I didn't think he was going to be able to, but he took my entire cock into his mouth and down this throat. He hummed delicately before sliding back up. Lights swam around the edges my eyes. I glanced down at Jake, who was looking back at me sexily. Seeing him so willingly choke on my cock sent me over the edge.

"Jake, I'm gonna-" I panted. Specs of colorful light entered my vision as I released into Jake's mouth. He swallowed it all, which he knew I loved. I lay sweaty and panting while he crawled up to untie my wrists. I immediately pushed him to the edge of the bed and made him stand.

"I've got to return the favor, don't I?" I purred as I got down on my knees. He was already fully hard. My fingers whispered over his cock as I stared up at him. Jake groaned and tilted his head back. God, I loved when he did that. I gently took the head of his cock into my mouth, starting to swirl my tongue around it. Jake grunted in response. I took a little more into my mouth before pulling it out and blowing on it gently, making Jake gasp at the sudden chill. When I started to lick and suck again, his hands found themselves in my (still wet and vaguely soapy) hair. I loved the way my boyfriend's cock felt inside my mouth, and evidently so did he. His hips bucked gently, reflexively, as I continued lapping at the underside of his dick. As Jake's hips started to move faster and faster, I heard him murmuring dirty things to me.

"Oh yeah, you love to suck my cock, don't you baby? You love to be a nasty whore and take it all the way down your throat. Do you want me to fuck your mouth? Yeah?"

Jake's hands were tangled in my hair as I let him ram my throat. I felt him hit the back of my throat over and over and struggled not to gag. When I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was moaning and holy shit he looked perfect, standing over me still wet from the shower and the sweat of sex. Jake pulled out suddenly, yanking my head back by my hair with one hand and finishing himself off with the other. I felt him shoot load after load onto my face, moaning almost excessively. When he was done, Jake knelt down to me and wiped some of his cum away from my eyes. When I opened them, he was much closer than I expected. He kissed me again, not really minding the warm jizz on my face. _'He's fucking gross sometimes when he's horny,'_ I thought.

"I think we need to get back in the shower." He joked.


End file.
